board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Yanni Yogi
CantFaketheFunk 43. Yanni Yogi May be this high solely because of Zarla. Oh well. Yanni amused me when playing 1-4, when he was acting all senile (and he is the REASON for the aforementioned cross-examination of Polly, so...) and being all "Keith!" to Phoenix. But then when you see him as the serious old man who'd been pretending to be insane for fifteen years and basically had his life ruined by DL-6 just as much as Edgeworth had? It really made him a lot more sympathetic, even if he was the man who killed Robert Hammond. Hammond had it coming. ---- Cloud and Squall 50th: Yanni Yogi Appearances: 1-4 Favorite Quote: "I leave the "Wet Noodle" in your capable hands, sonny." His life was ruined by Manfred Von karma, and Robert Hammond. It's kind of tragic, but he should've never killed Hammond. He shouldn't have framed Edgeworth. Of course by doing so, at least the truth came out. Though that wouldn't bring Polly (i'm not talking about the bird here) back. But the truth needed to come out for a lot of people's sake. He spent many years blaming Miles Edgeworth and Robert Hammond. If only he'd known the truth. Things would've been a lot different. I wonder if there really was a Keith and Meg. Somehow I doubt it. It seemed like he was alone. I doubt he would've ever gotten married. He wanted to change who he was. In doing so, he practically became a hermit. He had to act as if his memory was gone. And it worked for a while. But in the end, everything had to come out. ---- DNEA 22. Yanni Yogi "Zzzz... *pop* Dammit Keith, why'd you wake me up? Huh? Twenty-two what? Oh are you talking about that Christmas song? Twenty-two parrots a-sqwaking, twenty-one false identities, twenty... zzzz..." ---- Naye745 47. Yanni Yogi one of the better "murderers" in the series, i loved his goofiness and similarly i loved the way he changed when he finally was willing to admit the truth ---- Paratroopa1 22. Yanni Yogi And, naturally, Polly's owner comes right after. Yanni is somewhat overshadowed by the rest of the absolute fantasticness that is all of case 1-4, but I still love the guy. He crosses the line between hilarious and dramatic quite well. He doesn't get much time in court, but his scenes in the boat shop crack me up, while the moment where he reveals himself and suddenly becomes not senile and crazy is like "whoa," pretty crazy. You feel really sympathetic for the guy even though he killed someone, he's one of the saddest characters in the series. ---- SSBM_Guy 22. Yanni Yogi http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/yanni.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/stopbreathinmyaaaaaaaair.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20yanni.gif http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-083.jpg Case(s): DL-6, 1-4 Yeah. Yanni is pretty forgettable when it comes to murderers. Everyone sorta thinks von Karma is the murderer for 1-4. Nah, von Karma was the murderer for DL-6 and is the mastermind behind the murder of 1-4. But Yogi was just the person who did the actual killing. And Yogi is pretty awesome. Just like with Ini/Mimi and Engarde, Yogi has dual-personality. One to hide his true personality and...well...his true personality. And like with Engarde, both personalities of Yogi is awesome. DAMMIT, KEITH. AND MEG. At least, I think it was Meg. Plus, Yogi has a pink sweater. That's awesome. And the only person he can tell his secrets to is his own parrot. Though, that sorta led to his downfall. But that's still awesome. Also, he sorta spazzes out at court. And then he flees when he's in trouble. Then, when Yogi shows his true personality, it's just really weird to see how he acts. I mean, his fake personality just had him as some senile old man who thinks Gumshoe is some kid and thinks that his children is a lawyer with spiky hair and a spirit medium. But Yogi's true personality is just...whoa. When he confesses, it's just sorta...I don't know. Cool. Also, the fact that he regrets nothing is pretty badass. Especially since he's saying this with a beanie and a pink sweater on. Also, in bailiff form, he was awesome, too. STOP BREATHING MY AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR~! ---- transience 31. Yanni Yogi - I'm of two minds on this guy - don't like him at all when he's doing that stupid bubble pop animation and acting like he has alzheimers - but I rather like him when he confesses, and he's part of the awesome last trial date of 1-4 ---- WiggumFan267 18. Yanni Yogi I actually originally had this guy a lot higher, around 12, before bringing him back down here and let me just say that he is still amazing. Other than von Karma, Yogi makes the third fifth of 1-4 beyond amazing. So yes, while all the DL-6 stuff is obviously the best part of the case, Yogi's (and Larry's) parts are almost as amazing as that part (which is why 1-4 is my favorite case and why Yogi is so high). But alas, I did say "third fifth", which is a pretty small part. When Yogi is in his "lol" state, he's still kind of amusing. I mean yeah, he's just your random funny senile oldman who's like "lawlz Keith watch my pasta shop" and its always good for a few chuckles. And naturally when the real Yogi comes out, it's one of those whoa moments. Just to see him so serious (and the sad look as well) really gives a nice touch to his exit. I really wish we had more stuff involving the real Yogi, but I guess it wouldn't go well with the case. Either way, the stuff that happened to him in DL-6 had to suck cuz he didn't even do anything wrong and ended up having to act stupid his entire life, at the risk of being found guilty, and he lost his fiancee thanks to it... and all he had left, was Polly, the bird. He must have had an incredibly lonely life. And I'm surprised he didn't TRULY go crazy, bottling those feelings up for so long. That's probably why he was so motivated to kill... 15 years of holding it in. Finally, an outlet for his anger at everyone that caused his suffering. But yeah, Yogi's character is amazing and it's too bad we didn't get a chance to explore it more. ---- Leonhart4 24. Yanni Yogi The Good: Yanni is certainly an interesting character. There are multiple layers to this guy's personality and multiple reasons why I like him so much. On the one hand, I like Yogi a lot when he's pretending to some senile old man running a noodle joint called "The Wet Noodle," calling Phoenix Keith and Maya Meg (Seriously, the line about Rainbolioli cracked me up). For the most part, he's just fun to talk to, and he's humorous. It's great when he takes the stand in day two and collapses as he's accusing Edgeworth, basically dooming your case until Larry comes to save the day. The Best: However, I think the reason I like Yogi the most is when he finally comes clean about his act. All of a sudden, you can tell he's a completely different guy, and you really start to feel sorry for the guy. Hammond basically ruined his life (although the ironic thing is that it turned out Hammond was right, though he went about it the wrong way) and forced him to put on a facade for 15 years to cover up his guilt in DL-6. Along with Acro, he's one of the few murderers you actually end up sympathizing with in the end. The Bad: While I can understand why he wanted to kill Hammond, I don't understand why he felt the need to frame Edgeworth for it. Edgey didn't really do anything to him other than just being there when it happened, as far as I can remember. The Worst: Having to deal with the slow bubble-pop animation nearly every time you talk to Yogi on the second investigation day gets kind of annoying and old pretty quickly. That's really the main problem I have there. Otherwise, he's great. Category:Fictional characters